Resentimiento
by SariitaKawaii
Summary: ¿Y si Kuma solo hubiese alcanzado a hacer desaparecer a Zoro en el archipiélago de Shabaody y los demás mugiwaras se salvasen? Luffy estando en la isla gyojin no llegaría a salvr a Ace, pero ¿y si en su lugar fuera Zoro?
1. Chapter 1: Despedida

_**Pov.: Zoro**_

"Esto _se nos está yendo de las manos, es imposible que salgamos vivos de esta todos. Un almirante de la marina y medio gobierno está detrás nuestro, estamos perdidos. Debo calmarme y proteger a Luffy y a los demás, esa es mi prioridad"_ Pensaba un instante antes de que uno de los rayos de Kizaru me alcanzase en la espalda. Sentí a mis nakamas gritar mi nombre mientras yo caía de bruces a la hierba. A partir de ahí tengo unos minutos borrosos en mi mente. Se que Rayleigh me salvó de morir a manos de Kizaru y Usopp me cargaba durante otro par de minutos. Luego mi consciencia empezó a volver del todo cuando mis compañeros gritaron asustados. Cuando me di la vuelta le vi. Kuma estaba allí de nuevo para llevarse sus cabezas, pero esta vez también lo impediría.

-Usopp... estoy bien, bájame, puedo caminar. Tu corre lo mas rápido que puedas al barco con Franky y ponedlo en marcha, tenemos que irnos de aquí ya.- Dije intentando parecer lo mas sano y convincente posible. Al parecer mi nakama se lo tragó aunque dudó unos segundos. En esos segundos de duda Kuma se acercó mas. Estábamos al lado de uno de los arboles, por lo cual no teníamos muchas oportunidades, ya que el tronco de ducho árbol obstruía nuestro camino de huida. A paso lento me coloqué frente Kuma para que no pudiese pasar y tocar a ninguno de mis nakamas. se paró y me miró listo para terminar conmigo. En ese momento solo sonreí arrogante y dije:

-Al parecer nuestro pacto de Thriller Bark no funciona aquí eh.- solté una leve carcajada ante la anonadada mirada de mis compañeros- ¡Eh vosotros! ¡Corred al barco ahora mismo y ponedlo en marcha, yo ganaré algo de tiempo!

-¡Que estas diciendo Zoro! ¡Corre, sal de ahí!- Gritó Luffy desesperado. Me anudé la badana en la cabeza y giré levemente mi cabeza para que me pudiesen ver la cara mientras sonreía, al fin y al cabo podría ser la ultima vez que me viesen, y no quería que fuese una cara asustada.

-Luffy, iré justo detrás, solo poned el barco en marcha.- Luffy estaba dudando demasiado a causa del miedo, por lo que tuve que hacerle reaccionar con un grito- ¡Luffy! ¡Tu serás el rey de los piratas! ¡Lo sé! ¡Vete con los demás y empezad a activar el recubrimiento del Sunny! ¡Cuando llegue zarparemos hacia el nuevo mundo!

Todos mis nakamas me miraban boquiabiertos y tras unos segundos así Luffy reaccionó. Me dio su mejor sonrisa con lagrimas en los ojos y un asentimiento efusivo mientras empezaban a correr en dirección al Sunny. Este se veía desde mi posición así que no me perdería. Desenvainé la katana de Kuina y me puse en posición de ataque. Kuma lanzó un rayo desde su boca y después corrió hacia mi. Por poco me da con su ataque, pero logré esquivarlo y luego paré su mano con mi katana, ya que intentó hacerme desaparecer como hizo la ultima vez con aquel hombre. Empecé a acercarme al Sunny mientras peleaba cuando vi que todo estaba preparado para partir. En un descuido de Kuma conseguí hacerle un corte en el hombro izquierdo y tras eso empecé a correr hacia el Sunny todo lo rápido que me permitían mis cansadas y doloridas piernas. Vi la cara de felicidad de mi capitán y las lagrimas de Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Franky que gritaban mi nombre mientras sonreían. Pero pronto sus caras se tornaron a horror y me di cuenta de que Kuma se acercaba a mi muy rápido. Les grité que Zarpasen y empezaron a recoger las velas y el ancla. Todos trabajaban menos Luffy que estaba mirando atentamente como corría hacia ellos, pero kuma fue demasiado rápido. Cuando me di cuenta de que no lo iba a conseguir les grité:

-¡Zarpad ya! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Juro que nos volveremos a encontrar pero iros ya!

Cuando me giré un poco para ver a Kuma le vi apuntando al barco para disparar. No podía hacer nada mas que una cosa, y no le iba a gustar a Luffy. Con un salto me interpuse entre el ataque y el barco recibiendo su ataque de lleno en mi pecho. Era un dolor similar a el dolor del corte que me hizo Mihawk en el baratie. Cuando caí al suelo sangrando escuche mi nombre en las voces de mis compañeros así que no me permití perder la consciencia y me levanté rápidamente sorprendiendo todos los presentes. Parecía que Luffy no iba a zarpar y no me quedó otra opción que recurrir a nuestra navegante.

-¡Nami, maldita sea! ¡Zarpa ya! ¡Ordenes de tu Vice-Capitán!- Estaba asustado de que Luffy saliese del shock y dijese que no zarpasen, pero no podía decir nada y Nami comprendió por que estaba haciendo esto. Cuando esta desapareció dentro de la sala de mandos el barco empezó a moverse, a hinchar la burbuja de resina que recubría el barco y a sumergirse poco a poco. Con el movimiento todos reaccionaron, pero eso ya no se podía parar.

Di gracias a Nami mentalmente por comprenderme y de pie, parado ahí viendo como se iba sumergiendo todo lo que daba sentido a mi vida a parte de mi promesa le dediqué una ultima sonrisa a mi capitán que llorando veía con horror como perdía la consciencia aun de pie y la mano de Kuma hacía contacto con mi brazo herido. Todo empezó a tornarse negro cuando veía a mi mejor amigo y capitán desaparecer bajo la superficie del mar llorando.

Y simplemente desaparecí.


	2. Chapter 2: Tristeza

**Pov.: Narrador 3ª pers.**

-¡ZOROOOOOOO!- Gritó Luffy desesperadamente observando como Kuma hacía desaparecer a su nakama mientras el agua distorsionaba la imagen a través de la burbuja. Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada mas que el sonido de las olas haciéndose mas lejano a cada segundo que pasaba. Todos los tripulantes menos Nami miraban impactados a donde unos instantes antes había estado su nakama antes de desaparecer. Luffy bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la sala de máquinas, donde estaba Nami controlando el rumbo del barco. Entró y cerró la puerta tras el, y limpiándose las lagrimas se dirigió a su navegante, que estaba llorando con las manos posadas en el timón.

-Nami... ¿Por que has hecho eso?¡Teníamos que salvar a Zoro!¡¿Es que no te importa tu nakama?!¡AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO Y NO HEMOS HECHO NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!¡MALDITA SEA NAMI!- Gritó frustrado el capitán mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente, haciendo sus nudillos palidecer y clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano, provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriese su mano.

-¡Ya se que teníamos que salvarlo!¡Se que ha sido mi culpa que muriese, pero el solo quería que sobreviviésemos y cumpliésemos nuestros sueños!¡El se sacrificó por nosotros, OTRA VEZ! Él dijo que era una orden, pero no lo era, era solo una petición... Nunca le he obedecido, ¡ni lo habría hecho! Pero...- Se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar mas, sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Zoro. Luffy ablandó su expresión dura y enfadada y se acercó a ella. La puso una mano en el hombro y se dispuso a hablarle, pero ella se adelantó.

-Pero... lo vi en sus ojos. Era importante y quiso sacrificarse por nosotros, quiso sacrificar su vida y sus sueños a cambio de que los nuestros se cumpliesen... Quiso dar su vida para que tu llegases a ser el Rey de los Piratas...- Tras decir esto rompió en llanto y abrazó a un muy sorprendido Luffy buscando consuelo. Luffy reaccionó y la abrazó, pero siguió pensando en lo que ellos habían dicho. Zoro y Nami decían cosas muy similares y se parecían bastante, entonces ¿Por que peleaban tanto? No le dio importancia a ellos, ya que seguía sorprendido por lo que sus nakamas habían dicho, por lo que había hecho Zoro y en general por todo lo que había pasado en Shabaody.

Pasaron tres días en los que nadie hablaba a penas, solo para dar alguna orden con respecto al rumbo del barco. Luffy pasó dos días sin comer, sentado en el nido del cuervo, viendo las pesas que solía utilizar su segundo al mando, recordando los buenos momentos y las promesas que hizo con Zoro y que nunca se cumplirían. No tenia hambre ni sueño, solo quería estar ahí, recordando, pero entonces llegó a los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido hacía dos días aproximadamente. Zoro se había sacrificado por que todos pudiesen cumplir sus sueños y ahora estaban desperdiciando el tiempo que les había dado su nakama pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue. Luffy salio del nido del cuervo y gritó que todos se reuniesen en la cocina inmediatamente. Se dirigió a la cocina y poco a poco todos sus tristes nakamas fueron llegando. Cuando estuvieron todos Luffy comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos... Se que la perdida de Zoro ha sido y es dura, pero antes me he dado cuenta de algo. Me he dado cuenta de que aunque nos duela tenemos que seguir hacia delante, no podemos simplemente estancarnos y esperar nuestra muerte. No os pido que volvamos a ser los de antes inmediatamente, se que eso es imposible, pero lo que si os pido es que lentamente volvamos a ser alegres y ambiciosos. Se que nos llevará un tiempo, así que pensé en quedarnos un poco mas de lo esperado en la isla Gyojin. Allí le haremos un funeral digno e intentaremos recobrar poco a poco nuestras personalidades.

-Pero Luffy... ¡Como puedes decir que nos acostumbremos a que Zoro ya no está y que volvamos a ser los de antes!¡¿Es que no valoras ni un poco a Zoro?!- Gritó Sanji a su capitán, frustrado.

-No os pido eso, Sanji. Se que es imposible, y se que os duele, pero lo he comprendido. Zoro se sacrificó para que nosotros consiguiéramos nuestras metas. Si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo quizás estuviésemos muertos todos. ¡No podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que nos dio a costa de su vida y sus ambiciones!- Hizo una pausa en la que miraba a sus compañeros y veía como, no muy convencidos y tristes empezaban a pensar en sus palabras. Algunos parecían empezar a aceptarlo y pensar en el futuro lleno de aventuras y logros que les dejó su nakama.- Yo no pienso olvidar a Zoro, pienso aprovechar cada segundo de los que me dio y le agradeceré cada uno de esos segundos, sin duda.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a hablar mas, a hacer mas cosas y a aprovechar el tiempo que les había otorgado su nakama a cambio de su vida. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese mismo momento el nakama al que creían muerto despertaba dolorido en el suelo de una isla oscura y al parecer deshabitada.

Zoro abrió los ojos encontrándose en el duro y frió suelo de piedra oscura de alguna isla de algún punto del mundo. Movió ligeramente su brazo dolorido arrastrándolo hasta sus katanas. Comprobó que todas se encontraban en su correspondiente sitio. Escuchó pasos y se intentó poner de pie, pero una gran oleada de dolor en su pecho hizo que cayese inconsciente al suelo de nuevo.

La siguiente vez que despertó se encontraba en una cama, vendado. Se encontraba mejor, sus heridas le dolían menos y consiguió ponerse de pie sin mucho esfuerzo. Al estar de pie tanteó la habitación en la que estaba y se dio cuenta de que no tenia sus katanas. Salio de la habitación en busca de sus katanas y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una isla tropical y la habitación al parecer era una pequeña cabaña de madera. Un poco alejadas vi otras cabañas que parecían habitadas aunque no se veía a nadie. Eso le dio mala espina.

-Oh, Roronoa, despertaste- dijo una voz de hombre a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta había un hombre joven, de unos 24 años rubio y alto. En el pecho llevaba un tatuaje azul oscuro muy extraño. Parecía buena persona, pero Zoro no se fió.- Al parecer te encuentras bastante bien ¿eh?

-Dime donde están mis Katanas- Dijo Zoro cortante a la defensiva

-Las tiene mi padre. Ven conmigo y pídeselas tu mismo, si tienes suerte te las devolverá, si no te matará- dijo con una sonrisa empezando a caminar hacia una gran cabaña. Le seguí y cuando entramos a la cabaña el hombre le dijo algo a su padre, pero no le preste atención. El padre era un hombre enorme, de unos tres o casi cuatro metros con un pañuelo negro en la cabeza. Tenía grandes cicatrices en el pecho y un bigote que parecía hecho de hueso. Sus ojos ámbar me miraban in deferentes pero a la vez amenazantes desde su asiento. Cuando caí en la cuenta de quien era aquel hombre me que muy impresionado.

-Shirohige... ¿Dónde...?- no pude formular mi pregunta ya que percibí una gran energía saliendo de el de repente. Algunos de los hombres de alrededor se desmallaron y yo solo me quedé sorprendido por su gran energía. ¿Que era eso? Aun así no me dejé vencer por una simple energía y pregunté- ¿Donde están mis Katanas?

-Me gusta tu valor, chico, aunque es muy estúpido por tu parte reclamarme nada me has caído bien y te las devolveré, pero antes dime como y por que llegaste aquí, donde está tu capitán y por qué todas esas heridas.- Respondió con una grave voz un tanto amenazante.


	3. Chapter 3: Hijos y Hermanos

**Pov.: Zoro**

Estaba delante de el actualmente considerado "Rey de los piratas", no por encontrar el One Piece, si no por lo cerca de ese titulo que estaba. Estaba un poco nervioso, ese hombre me podría matar posiblemente en menos de lo que parpadeo, pero aun sintiendo hostilidad en la sala no creía que me fuese a matar. No ahora, al menos. Me armé de valor y me acerque un paso mas, estirándome y sonreí.

-Bueno, estas heridas no son nada, tuve una pelea con Kizaru y luego con Kuma. La herida del pecho fue que intercepté uno de los rayos de Kuma que iba dirigido a el barco donde mi capitán y mis nakamas se encontraban. No iba a dejar que los hundiese. No se si lo sabréis, pero si Kuma te toca con sus almohadillas de las manos te hace desaparecer, pensaba que esa gente moría, pero l parecer solo se transportan a otro sitio. Al parecer me tocó venir aquí, pero por lo menos mis nakamas están a salvo. Supongo que estarán casi a la mitad del camino a la isla Gyojin. Y vosotros, ¿Por que estáis aquí y que isla es esta?- Relaté y pregunté con atrevimiento.

-Vaya, no mucha gente me pregunta cosas como esas por miedo- dijo y soltó una carcajada.- Pareces ser un buen nakama de ese Mugiwara. Traedle las katanas, vamos a ver su habilidad.- Le dijo a uno de sus tripulantes.- Estamos en esta isla preparándonos para la guerra contra la marina. Mi hijo y el hermano de tu capitán será ejecutado dentro de cuatro días.- Decía mientras cogía mis katanas y me las pasaba mientras yo estaba sorprendido por la ejecución de Ace.- Como comprenderás no puedo dejar que nadie ejecute a ninguno de mis hijos. Esperaba que ese Mugiwara no se presentase ya que es fuerte, si, pero moriría al intentar salvar a Ace. Llamad a Vista, esto le interesará.

-Pero como... ¿como pudieron capturar a Ace? Por favor Shirohige, déjame ir contigo a salvar a Ace.-Dije apurado.- Si no hiciese algo por intentar salvar al hermano de Luffy no le podría volver a mirar a la cara.

-¿Crees servirnos de utilidad? Mmm... Toda ayuda es bienvenida, aunque tendrás que contarme como conociste a mi hijo. Es posible que mueras allí, pero te veo con gran decisión. Hagamos un trato, si consigues hacerle un solo corte a Vista podrás subir a mi barco y venir conmigo a la guerra, si no significará que no serias de ninguna ayuda ahí fuera y no podas venir.- Con un asentimiento rápido y decidido acepté. Sin mas dilación Vista se acercó a mu empuñando sus dos espadas y yo desenfundé las tres mías. Esa lucha seria muy dura, pero sería dar un paso mas en mi camino de convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo. La lucha fue corta pero intensa. Obviamente Vista me superaba en poder, pero pensando un poco y concentrándome pude encontrar una abertura y le hice un corte en la mejilla. Me sentí raro durante esa pelea, ya que sentí lo mismo que en Arabasta. Sabia los movimientos que iba a hacer mi oponente y podía notar el aliento de sus espadas acechándome. Shirohige se quedó impresionado con mis dotes para la lucha, y a decir verdad yo también.

-Impresionante, has herido a Vista. Muy bien, vendrás con nosotros, pero antes dime algo... ¿Por que no te unes a mi banda y pasas a ser mi hijo?

-Me halaga, pero le debo mi vida a Luffy. Juré convertirle en Rey de los Piratas y lo cumpliré, pero si no lo hubiese jurado posiblemente si me uniría a vosotros.- Dije enfundando mus katanas y tapándome un corte que Vista me había hecho en el brazo.

-Me gusta tu actitud, chico. Es una pena que no puedas unirte, pero si luchas conmigo para salvar a mi hijo pasaras a ser uno, aunque seas de otra banda pirata. Celebraríamos un nuevo hijo, pero como comprenderás nos estamos preparando para rescatar a Ace. Cuando lo rescatemos haremos la mayor fiesta. Marco cura sus heridas y entrena con el y vista, te encargo a tu nuevo hermano.

-Si, padre.- Marco se acercó a mi y me dedicó una mirada amable.- Sígueme, curaré tus heridas y luego entrenaremos.

Volvimos a la cabaña en la que estaba yo anteriormente y cuando entramos me fijé que era mas grande de lo que había visto anteriormente. Al parecer había dos camas, una era la de mi nuevo "hermano". Con su habilidad de Akuma no mi curó casi completamente mis heridas y luego salimos a entrenar. Pasaron dos días así, en los que entrenábamos, comíamos, dormíamos y vuelta a empezar, pero tuvimos que zarpar hacia Marineford dos días antes de la ejecución para llegar a tiempo. La noche anterior a la guerra bebimos y nos dimos suerte los unos a los otros. Me sentí muy bien integrado allí, todos me trataban como si fuésemos nakamas desde siempre. Se sentía bien allí, pero la banda de los Mugiwaras seguían siendo mi verdadera familia.

-Zoro, hermano, padre te esta llamando, deberías ir con algo de Sake para compartir con el.- Me dijo Marco mientras me pasaba dos botellas de Sake. Me extrañó que me llamase, pero fui inmediatamente. cuando entré donde él se encontraba estaba mirando el mar sentado en su silla.

-Hijo, no mueras en la guerra.- Fue todo lo que me dijo mientras tomaba una de las botellas y con la otra mano me indicaba que me sentase a su lado.- Tienes que hacer que ese chiquillo descerebrado que tienes por capitán se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas. Siento que el es el indicado. Supongo que tus nakamas estarán de luto un tiempo, quizás no se muevan de la isla Gyojin en un tiempo, así que deberías tomarte un tiempo entrenando para poder protegerlos de los peligros del nuevo mundo sin salir tan herido. Tengo a uno de mis hijos infiltrado en Marineford y mañana tendremos aliados que actualmente están encerrados en el cuartel, así que todo será un poco mas manejable.- Finalizó dándole un gran trago a la botella de sake y terminársela.

-Haré todo lo que pueda... padre.- Fue la primera vez que le llamé padre y fue raro, nunca había tenido uno.- Si me permites preguntarte me gustaría saber que fue esa extraña fuerza que noté en ti cuando te vi. Algunos se desmallaron.

-Eso, hijo, es el Haki del Rey. Tu capitán y tu también lo poseéis, pero aun no lo habéis despertado.- Cuando vio mi cara de confusión continuó.- Hay tres tipos: El de observación, armadura y del Rey. Todo el mundo posee los de observación y armadura, pero no todos lo despiertan, pero el del rey solo unos pocos elegidos lo poseen. Pero ahora no es momento para explicar esto. Ve a descansar y prepárate para mañana.- Con esto se levantó y desapareció en la oscuridad de una habitación. Me fui a dar suerte a Marco, que era con el que mejor me llevaba y les desee suerte a todos los demas antes de irme a dormir pensando en salvar a Ace y reencontrarme con mis nakamas.


	4. Chapter 4: Guerra

Nota de la autora: Veo que esta historia os está gustando bastante! Muchas gracias por las reviews! Quería preguntaros una cosa, ¿Os parecería bien si metiese un ZoNa al final o algo? Cambien podría meter algunas otras parejas, dejádmelas en review porfa! Y ahora disfrutad de uno de los capítulos mas importantes!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Todos estábamos muy nerviosos al ver como nos acercábamos a la isla del gobierno, Marineford. Estaba lleno de marines. Podíamos ver a los tres almirantes sentados al lado de la plataforma de ejecución en la que ya se encontraba Ace encadenado y arrodillado con dos guardias a los lados con grandes espadas. En la plataforma también se encontraban el abuelo de Luffy, Garp y el almirante de flota Sengoku. Definitivamente esto sería muy difícil. Cuando bajamos a tierra vimos como los prisioneros que uno de mis "hermanos" había liberado estaban la mayoría de nuestra parte, otros simplemente escaparon. Había tipos muy raros, como "La reina okama" Ivankov o Buggy el payaso. También estaba Mr. 3 y Jimbe de nuestra parte. Shirohige, aun en el barco se enderezó y gritó.

-¡Sengoku, suelta a mi hijo si no quieres perder a muchos de tus hombres!

-La ejecución se llevará a cabo. Ordenes del Gorosei.- habló el almirante de flota con una grave voz.

-Pues entonces... ¡QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA!- Tras decir esto todos los piratas de Shirohige, los aliados de otras bandas y los Prisioneros empezaron a correr apuntando sus armas hacia los marines. Se llevaron a muchos por delante. Yo seguía mirando el campo de batalla y buscando alguna abertura para poder rescatar a Ace con ayuda de Marco y su Akuma no Mi. Entonces lo vi. Mihawk y todos los demás Shichibukai estaban allí. Esto no sería nada fácil, pero en ese momento Shirohige dio un puñetazo al aire rompiéndolo y creando un terremoto que mató a muchos marines al abrirse una grieta debajo de sus pies. Todos nos sorprendimos por el inmenso poder de ese hombre viejo. Tras analizar detenidamente el campo de batalla me dispuse a atacar viendo como algunos de mis compañeros empezaban a caer. Estuve luchando un largo tiempo y derrotando a cientos de capitanes de la marina. Eso fue fácil, pero ahora empezaban a complicarse las cosas. Varios vicealmirantes se acercaron a atacarme. Eran bastante fuertes, pero podía manejarlos aun a pesar de llevarme algunos cortes y golpes. Tras derrotarlos a ellos también me abrí paso entre los marines hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los Shichibukai. Algunos luchaban como Kuma, Doflamingo, Boa Hanckock y Geko Moriah. Eso dejaba a Mihawk y a Kurohige libres para atacarme. Miré a Mihawk y supe que no podría derrotarlo, pero no tenia otra opción que intentar pasar en un despiste.

Hasta el momento la batalla iba a nuestro favor, pero en cuanto vieron eso los tres almirantes se pusieron en acción y atacaron, lo cual les dio un gran poder de ataque a los marines. Aokiji comenzó a pelear con Jozu, Kizaru con Marco y Akainu fue directo a Shirohige. Shirohige tenia ventaja, pero eso no quiere decir que fuese fácil. La guerra se les estaba yendo de las manos a los Marines, por lo que tomaron una decisión precipitada.

-¡Ejecutad a Ace ahora mismo!- Gritó Akainu. Sengoku dio su aprobación y los verdugos prepararon sus espadas. Iba a correr hacia el, pero un montón de Capitanes y marines me rodearon e intentaron arrestarme. No podía avanzar con todos ellos encima. La tensión se podía cortar. Vi como los verdugos balanceaban sus espadas una vez para luego dirigirlas a los órganos vitales de Ace. En medio de la desesperación grité frustrado y todos los capitanes de mi alrededor cayeron inconscientes a junto con la mitad de la marina. ¿Que había sido eso? Lo había hecho yo, pero ¿Como? Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí corriendo al frente ignorando las miradas atónitas de casi todos los presentes. Los piratas empezaban a caer mas rápido, debido a que solo quedaban los marines mas fuertes. Me di cuenta de que delante estaba Mihawk mirándome con ganas de pelear, pero me permití mirar a mi alrededor antes de volver mi mirada a el. Shirohige tenia varias heridas de bala, de cañón y un gran agujero en el estómago por un puñetazo de Akainu, aunque este parecía estar bastante peor. Marco seguía luchando con Kizaru y parecían muy igualados y Aokiji había desaparecido.

-Lo siento Roronoa, pero no te puedo dejar pasar.- dijo mientras rápidamente sacaba su espada y se lanzaba contra mi. Le conseguí esquivar por poco, pero siguió atacando.- Vaya, al parecer has mejorado.

Tras unos minutos de pelear con el me di cuenta de que Ace seguía encadenado. Tenia que salvarlo. Mientras pensaba en salvarlo me descuidé y me consiguió hacer un gran tajo en el pecho horizontalmente. Caí con una rodilla al suelo y miré impotente como Mihawk balanceaba su espada para darme de nuevo, pero Vista lo paró por mi.

-Zoro, si te encuentras bien ve a salvar a Ace, Marco te llevará volando a la plataforma mientras Jozu se encarga de Kizaru.- Dijo mientras contraatacaba.

De repente Marco me cogió y empezó a volar hacia la plataforma a toda velocidad esquivando disparos.

-¡Marco! ¡Tienes que traer a Mr.3!- Le grité para que me escuchase en medio de ese caos. Una bala me rozó y me hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla, pero no le di importancia. Con los movimientos bruscos de Marco la herida que me acababa de hacer Mihawk me dolía mucho. Me puse una mano en el centro del pecho taponando una parte de la herida para no perder tanta sangre. Tosí un poco de sangre cuando Marco me dejó caer al lado de las escaleras que subían a la plataforma y el se fue a buscar a Mr.3. Necesitaba a Mr.3 para que hiciese una llave con su cera para abrir las esposas de Ace, que eran de Kairoseki y no podía cortarlo, de momento.

Comencé a subir las escaleras todo lo deprisa que mi magullado cuerpo me permitía, pero en medio de las escaleras estaba el abuelo de Luffy, Garp, impidiéndome el paso.

-¡Roronoa, aunque seas nakama de Luffy seguís siendo piratas! ¡Y te mataré si tengo que hacerlo!- Gritó lanzándome uno de sus puñetazos al pecho, pero pude esquivarlo por poco. Estaba claro que no podría derrotarlo fácilmente. Intenté pensar en algo inteligente para poder pasar, pero solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Ace es tu nieto! ¡Morirá delante tuya y no harás nada! ¡¿Es que no te importan ni Ace ni Luffy?!- Grité dejándolo confuso y algo triste. Aproveché que se quedó pensativo para asestarle una patada en la cabeza y hacerle caer de las escaleras. Tras eso corté las escaleras para que no pudiese subir fácilmente.

Cuando llegué a la plataforma corrí hacia Ace y corté las cadenas que no eran de Kairoseki, pero sus esposas si. Cuando intenté liberarlo de las me llevé un golpe en la espalda muy grande. No presté atención a los gritos de Ace que me pedía que huyese. Me levanté del suelo y vi a Sengoku transformándose en un buda dorado enorme y que por el golpe que me había dado antes tendría gran fuerza. Cuando pude respirar normalmente después del golpe pensé en enfrentarme a el, pero sería imposible, así que con un rápido movimiento corté la plataforma e hice que se derrumbase. Mientras la plataforma caía y con ella nosotros, Sengoku se dispuso a lanzarnos un ataque, pero me interpuse para que no le diese a Ace. Ese gran golpe fue similar al dolor que sentí en Thriller Bark con el dolor de Luffy que me dio Kuma a cambio de su cabeza. Temí que el golpe contra el suelo me terminase de matar, pero Marco consiguió llegar a salvarnos de la caída con Mr.3. Este, con su cera hizo una llave que abrió las esposas de Ace una vez que estábamos en el suelo. Ace se puso a pelear y nos dio un gran poder de ataque, pero cuando vio a su Padre prácticamente muerto acudió en su ayuda, pero Akainu se lo impidió. Shirohige estaba a punto de morir, a penas podía moverse ya pero seguía de pie. Me di cuenta de que ahora tenía un agujero en el pecho justo encima de el que se encontraba en su estómago.

Me levanté a pesar de todo el dolor y la fatiga, no podía dejar que eso me frenase de ayudar a Ace que parecía tener problemas con Akainu, pero Marco se adelantó y le ayudó el. A penas podía oír nada, estaba un poco desubicado y mareado, pero seguí andando hacia ellos a paso lento sin darme cuenta de que Shirohige estaba hablando en voz alta, pero a penas podía distinguir sus palabras. Lo único que escuché fue como nos pedía que nos fuésemos ahora que teníamos a Ace. Muchos lloraban y corrían al barco, pero Marco seguía peleando con Akainu mientras Ace miraba llorando a su padre. Entonces lo vi. Marco había caído al suelo herido y Akainu le iba a perforar el pecho con su puño de magma. Comencé a correr todo lo rápido que podía pero no iba a llegar. Marco no podía morir, tenía que conseguirlo. A penas podía moverme pero igualmente corrí rápidamente ignorando el dolor. No llegaría. No lo conseguiría y Marcó moriría. Entonces cerré los ojos con fuerza corriendo mas rápido hacia ellos, pero cuando los abrí me encontré con una imagen atroz.

Ace estaba de pie en frente de Marco. Había parado el golpe con su cuerpo y ahora un puño de magma le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado. El campo de batalla se sumió en un silencio mortal. solo se escuchaba la brisa. Nadie respiraba ni hacia ningún ruido. Cuando Akainu sacó la mano del pecho de Ace bruscamente, agrandando la herida Ace cayó de bruces al suelo, pero conseguí pararle antes de que se diese contra el frió suelo de piedra. Marco a penas podía moverse y precia tan desorientado que no sabia ni donde estaba. Entonces Akainu, que se disponía a matarnos a los tres de un solo golpe cayó al suelo por un golpe proveniente de Shirohige. Estos dos comenzaron a pelear, aunque solo Shirohige golpeaba con fuerza y rabia a Akainu. Entonces Ace habló.

-Zo...Zoro... En mi bolsillo hay una nota... que escribí para Luffy y para su tripulación... Llévela por favor, yo... no podre...- Susurró tosiendo sangre. Había fracasado. No pude salvarlo. Me sentía fatal. Cogí la nota y el volvió a hablar.-Gracias por... ayudar a mis hermanos... Cuida de Luffy por favor... Y mira por mi como cumple su sueño... se que lo hará...- volvió a susurrar por última vez y cayó rodando al suelo de mi derecha. Todo había acabado. Todo el dolor volvió a mi cuerpo y la realidad me azotó. Habíamos perdido muchos hombres, esta guerra ya no tenía sentido. Shirohige decía algo, pero lo único que escuché fue lo que gritó antes de morir definitivamente.

-¡El One Piece... EXISTE!- Gritó dejando anonadado a todo el mundo. Y allí se quedó. El Mayor Yonkou había muerto de pie en medio de una guerra, revolviendo el mundo con sus últimas palabras. Entonces un gran dolor me inundó al recibir un puñetazo por parte de Akainu en el pecho. fue un puñetazo con mucha fuerza pero sin magma, por lo que no me terminó de matar. Caí de espaldas al suelo cerca de Ace y miraba como el almirante se preparaba para darme el último golpe. Cerré los ojos y esperé, pero el golpe no llegó. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Coby protegiéndome e intentando parar la guerra, no sabía bien que decía, pero sabia que intentaría parar eso ya. Akainu no le hizo hizo caso y se dispuso a golpearle, pero alguien se lo impidió. quise ver quien era, pero no podía soportar el dolor y mi vista se empezó a tornar oscura. Ya no escuchaba nada ni veía nada. Todo era negro y silencioso.

¿A caso eso era la muerte?


	5. Chapter 5: Oscuridad

Nota de la Autora: Muchisimas gracias! ^^ Vuestras reviews me ayudan mucho! Al final este Fic tendrá ZoNa, ya que me lo habéis pedido y no sabia si ponerlo o no, pero ya es oficial! Tengo muchas ganas de escribir este fic, así que veréis varios capítulos seguidos, ahora que tengo tiempo intentaré finalizar el fic, o por lo menos adelantar unos cuantos capítulos. Ahora disfrutad de este capitulo!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pov.: Nami** *Día de la guerra*

Paseaba con mis nakamas por la isla buscando algún restaurante abierto para comprar algo de comida. No teníamos mucha hambre después del funeral de nuestro espadachín, pero igualmente no podían morir de hambre. Ninguna tienda estaba abierta, lo cual los extrañó, pero pronto vieron un montón de gente reunida en la plaza principal. Nos acercamos a ver que pasaba y vimos que había una pantalla enorme en medio de la plaza. Cuando miramos a esta vimos a Akainu luchando contra Shirohige, lo cual nos sorprendió mucho. Nadie habló por la impresión, pero cuando la imagen cambió mostrando como Mihawk cortaba el pecho de nuestro nakama que creíamos muerto nos pusimos pálidos, aunque felices de saber que estaba vivo. Aunque estaba herido tosiendo sangre no pude evitar sonreír de verle allí, vivo. Aun podría verle alguna vez mas. Pero... ¿Que era eso? ¿Por que estaba en una guerra con Shirohige de aliado?

-Perdone, ¿Que esta pasando y donde para que estén en guerra?- Le pregunté a una sirena que estaba mirando la pantalla a mi lado.

-Es la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace y un montón de piratas están ayudando a parar eso. Es la mayor guerra de piratas contra marines que he visto en mucho tiempo.- Respondió volviendo la mirada a mi.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al igual que mis nakamas, pero nos quedamos a ver el transcurso de la batalla y rezando a los cielos por nuestro nakama, no soportaría perderle dos veces en tan poco tiempo. Cuando Zoro recibió dos golpes del almirante de flota me puse muy nerviosa, ya que con todas las heridas que llevaba podría morir, pero se levantó y tras unos minutos vimos como Ace era liberado de sus esposas gracias a Zoro y a Mr.3. Nos alegramos todos mucho y nos abrazamos entre todos celebrando la victoria. Craso error.

Cuando volvimos a mirar a la pantalla Zoro estaba en el suelo mas herido que antes. Me preocupé mucho, pero entonces se levantó y corrió a salvar a un joven que iba a morir a manos de Akainu. No iba a llegar, y si lo hacía no podría parar ese ataque. Entonces nuestro mundo se paró. Una imagen de Ace con un puño atravesado en el pecho nos azotó con gran fuerza y soltamos un gran grito de horror. Cuando cayó vimos a Zoro recogerle y hablar con el, pero no sabíamos que decía. Shirohige empezó a pegar a Akainu con rabia, pero un ataque mas de Akainu y no pudo moverse mas. Gritó que el One Piece existía y murió sin mas en medio de la gran batalla. Estábamos anonadados y tristes por la muerte de Ace. Casi todos llorábamos, pero las lágrimas se cortaron cuando vimos a Zoro caer tras un golpe de Akainu, que de pie preparó su puño de magma. Echó su brazo hacia atrás y cuando lo lanzó hacia el pecho de nuestro nakama la imagen se cortó. Mi mundo se vino abajo y caí de rodillas al suelo, llorando como nunca había llorado. Esto no podía estar pasando. Zoro no podía estar muerto... pensé en todo lo que nos habíamos peleado. Ahora no le podría pedir perdón ni decirle muchas de las cosas que quería decirle...

 **Pov.: Luffy**

No podía ser. Primero Zoro moría, luego estaba vivo y luego volvía a morir. Y mi hermano también. Me sentí muy vacío y triste al sentir que había perdido a dos personas tan queridas para mi y no podía hacer nada. Debí estar allí y ayudar a mi hermano y a mi nakama. Era la peor persona del mundo. Me sentía miserable en esos momentos y mi mundo se tornó negro. Habían muerto... y yo era débil por no poder salvarlos...

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Todo es negro. Todo es silencioso y frío. No siento mi cuerpo, es como si no fuese nada mas que un ente atrapado en la nada. No se cuanto tiempo llevo así. Un segundo o mil años son imposibles de diferenciar. Pronto la oscuridad empieza a abrirse y a dejar ver una pequeña luz que se expande por momentos. Me estoy acercando a ella sin pensarlo, simplemente me absorbe. Kuina está allí, esperándome con una sonrisa apenada. Parece que ese túnel de luz es lo que describen como muerte. Me dejo llevar a esa luz, pero entonces recuerdo a mis amigos. De repente vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo y con una mano palpo mi bolsillo inconscientemente y noto la nota que me dio Ace para Luffy. Tengo que dársela. Luego podré morir, pero primero tengo que dársela. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Kuina veo que ahora sonríe de felicidad. No hay rastro de pena. Y tiene algo en la mano. Mi espada. Me la está ofreciendo. Me está empujando a seguir mi sueño. Parece ser que la muerte depende de mi voluntad. Me acerco con una sonrisa y cojo la espada que me ofrece. Tras cogerla ella se disipa en el aire y deja el camino libre hacia el final de ese túnel. Cuanto mas me acerco mi cuerpo me empieza a doler y empiezo a escuchar una conversación de dos hombres, pero no distingo las voces.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro tumbado en la cama de un camarote de un barco. Me incorporo a pesar del dolor que siento y miro hacia mi izquierda donde se encontraban Jimbe y un hombre de pelo rojo. Me cuesta un poco pero consigo adivinar quien es ese hombre por las historias que me ha contado Luffy sobre su sombrero y su promesa con este hombre. Escucho a Jimbe decir que irá a la isla Gyojin dentro de poco. Intento hablar antes de que salga de la habitación, pero me cuesta. Parpadeo y vuelvo a intentar hablar. Esta vez lo consigo.

-Jimbe...- susurro pesadamente.

-Vaya Roronoa, ¡que rápido te recuperas! Solo ha pasado un día desde la guerra y ya has despertado, eso es sorprendente- Dice Akagami sorprendido porque pueda hablar y moverme.- Si le ibas a decir a Jimbe algo sobre tus nakamas llegas tarde. Acaba de salir por la puerta. Tranquilo, tomé una decisión por ti, espero que no te importe.- Dice poniéndose una mano en la nuca y sonriendo.- Tus nakamas no se moverán por un tiempo de la isla Gyojin, así que le he dicho a Jimbe que les cuente lo que ha pasado y que les entrene. No les dirá que estas vivo para que se esfuercen mas y no intenten venir por ti. ¿Te parece bien?

-Yo... ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Que haré yo en ese tiempo?- pregunté confuso

-Dos años tu, ellos los que aguanten allí. En este tiempo entrenaras conmigo y con otra persona, debéis fortaleceros para ir al nuevo mundo, si no no duraríais ni tres días allí.- Aclaró serio.- Primero descansa y termina de curarte, lo necesitaras para mi entrenamiento, y sobre todo para el de la otra persona, pero no te diré quien es.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle por Marco y los demás, pero al parecer se me adelantó.- Marco esta bien. Mañana haremos un funeral para Shirohige y Ace. Así que descansa para poder moverte mañana.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba confuso en mi cama.

Al día siguiente, tras el funeral me despedí de Marco, que ahora sería el capitán en lugar de su padre. Prometimos volver a encontrarnos en el nuevo mundo y pelear juntos de nuevo.

Los tres días siguientes empecé a moverme y a empezar a entrenar lentamente con Shanks. Nos hicimos buenos amigos. tras dos semanas entrenando en el barco llegamos a una isla oscura en la que solo había una mansión que parecía cuidada. Cuando entramos no me pude creer quien vi dentro.

-Mihawk...- pregunté con duda.

 **Pov.: Jimbe**

Estaba de camino a mi isla natal a toda velocidad. Llevaba conmigo un periódico falso en el que ponía que Zoro también había muerto en la guerra. Seguramente los Mugiwaras hayan visto la retransmisión de la guerra, la cual se cortaba justo cuando Akainu iba a matarlo. Se sentía un poco mal por mentir a los piratas de esa forma tan cruel, pero era necesario. Esperaba que no se diesen cuenta de que le habían subido la recompensa aunque estuviese "muerto". Pensando en todo lo que conllevaba su mentira siguió en dirección a su isla.


	6. Chapter 6: Entrenamientos

**Buenas!** Se que estoy escribiendo mucho ahora, pero estoy aprovechando que de momento no tengo exámenes ni deberes, a parte me gustaría terminar el fic, ya que aunque no lo creáis ni yo se el final, se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha, y tengo curiosidad de saber como acaba mi fic x) Muchísimas gracias por los follows y las reviews! Ahora disfrutad de un capitulo cortito :3

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pov.: Luffy**

No puedo hacer nada. Ya están muertos. Da igual si voy allí a vengarlos, seria un suicidio. Cada uno nos hemos dispersado por la isla llorando. No se donde están ellos, pero ahora mismo no me importa, se que estarán bien. No creo poder llegar a Rey de los piratas si no puedo proteger ni a mi nakama ni a mi hermano. Ahora mismo no pienso nada bueno sobre mi. Me siento miserable. No creo poder continuar con este viaje, pero tengo que hacerlo porque fue Zoro quien me dio esta oportunidad. Aun así no creo poder. Estoy acurrucado en algún lado de la isla llorando. Llorando porque soy débil. La oscuridad me esta consumiendo y estoy cayendo a una depresión de la que no creo que saldré jamás. No puedo continuar...

-Mugiwara, levántate ahora mismo.- dijo una voz grave tirándome lo que parecía ser un periódico.- Si vas a deprimirte y a quedarte aqui a esperar a tu muerte yo te la daré, pero Zoro te concedió tiempo para que cumplieses tu sueño, no para que lo malgastes lloriquenado cual niñita. Al igual que Ace.- Volvió a decir levantándome de la chaqueta.

-¿Quien eres y que coño quieres?- Dije enfadado y escapando de su agarre. cuando miré el periódico vi la noticia de las muertes y me volví a sentir muy mal, pero al levantar el periódico una hoja cayó de el. Era un cartel de recompensa de Zoro. Era raro porque le habían subido la recompensa hasta tener 300.000.000 Belis, al igual que yo. Pero el estaba muerto, eso ya no valía nada.- Me das esto para hacerme sentir peor ¿cierto?- dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Eres un imbécil. Yo soy Jimbe, un ex-Shichibukai. He venido para entrenaros para el nuevo mundo. Dos años será lo que tardaré en hacer que aguantéis mas de cinco minutos en el Nuevo Mundo.- Respondió con seguridad.

-Ni siquiera te importamos, no se por que quieres hacerlo... De todas maneras no se si continuaremos hacia el nuev...- No pude terminar debido a que me dio un fuerte golpe y me mandó a estrellarme contra una roca cercana.- ¡Que cojones ha sido eso! ¿¡Quieres pelea o que!?

-No te entreno por que quiero, niñato, te entreno porque es lo que me pidió Zoro que hiciese.- Dijo cogiéndome de la chaqueta de nuevo. Yo me quedé sorprendido por sus palabras.- ¿Zoro es el único nakama que piensa? Luché a su lado en la guerra de Marineford y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Por eso hago esto. Él solo quería que cumplieseis vuestros sueños, y para ello me necesitáis. Sois débiles. Ese chico si que era fuerte, no se por que estaba con vosotros.- Dijo con desprecio soltándome. ¿Era verdad todo lo que había dicho? No lo se, pero es lo único en lo que puedo apoyarme para seguir adelante.- Así que dime si quieres que te mate para que no desperdicies el tiempo de Zoro o piensas entrenar y cumplir tu sueño.

-Yo... Zoro... Lo haré. Por el. Por mi hermano. Por mis nakamas. Por mi.- Dije enderezándome y limpiándome las lágrimas.- ¿Cuando empezamos?

-Vaya, así me caes mejor. Aun no empezaremos. En tres días volveré con gente que sabe algo mas que pelear. Si no, tus nakamas no podrían entrenar prácticamente ninguno. Después de esos tres días no quiero ni un lloriqueo. Siéntete libre de llorar estos tres días.- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba su camino. Sin dudar ni un segundo cogí el periódico y corrí hacia el barco informar a todos mis nakamas.

Cuando llegué tuve suerte de que todos estaban en el barco.

-¡Reunión urgente en la cocina! ¡Todos allí ya!- Grité entrando a la cocina y dejándolos sorprendidos. Casi todos entraron con ojos llorosos y caras tristes. Cuando entraron y se sentaron todos dejando solo un asiento libre se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar quien se sentaba ahí, pero me lo tragué y tiré el periódico encima de la mesa para que lo viesen todos. Cuando lo vieron volvieron a entristecerse un poco mas y me miraron interrogantes.- Su recompensa ha subido aun muerto.- Dije con poca delicadeza, intentando parecer orgulloso de mi nakama, pero los demás no se lo tomaron tan bien.

-Que coño estas diciendo Luffy... Se te está yendo la cabeza.- Suspiró Sanji.

-Ha venido alguien que luchó junto a Zoro en la guerra. Eran amigos. Zoro, en sus últimos momentos le pidió que nos entrenase por dos años para poder sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo y cumplir nuestros sueños...- Todos se quedaron impactados, pero parecían decididos a entrenar seriamente.- Ha ido a por gente que nos entrenará a cada uno de una manera diferente. Yo pienso hacerlo. Por Zoro.

-Por Zoro.- Dijeron todos los demás a coro.

Pasados los tres días Jinbe volvió con un gyojin por cada uno de nosotros, menos para mi, ya que yo iría con el, o eso creía.

-Yo soy Jinbe, y estos ya se presentarán cuando estéis con ellos. Cada uno os llevará a una isla distinta donde vuestro entrenamiento será mas completo y productivo.- Dijo cortante con una voz grave.- Cuando pasen dos años volveréis e iréis al nuevo mundo con posibilidades. Ahora Luffy despídete, partimos ya.- dijo saliendo del barco.

Tras una despedida llena de emociones nos separamos cada uno con nuestro entrenador correspondiente. Esos dos años los aprovecharía como ningún otro. Por Zoro.

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Llevaba ya tres semanas con el entrenamiento que me estaba dando Mihawk, ya que Shanks tenía cosas que hacer, pero cuando venía me enseñaba a controlar el Haki. Los entrenamientos eran bastante duros, pero ya podía resistir un poco contra Mihawk. Cada vez veía mas cerca el estar de nuevo con mis nakamas y cumpliendo nuestros sueños. Pronto los dos años pasaron y Jinbe vino a recogerme, ya que sería el el que me llevaría hacia el nuevo mundo. Al parecer mis nakamas ya estaban de vuelta en la isla de Jinbe y deberían pasar al nuevo mundo mañana, por lo que decía mi amigo. Cuando me disponía a subir a su barca el barco de Shanks apareció en el horizonte y decidimos esperar. Cuando llegó me ofreció ir en su barco junto a Jinbe hasta Shabaody, lo cual aceptamos y pude pasar otros dos días entrenando con Shanks en cubierta. Cuando llegamos vimos que no teníamos un bote preparado para bajar a la isla y volver a salir al otro lado ya que Jinbe no había pensado que yo no podía respirar bajo el agua, que era un humano normal. Así que solo nos quedaba una opción...

-Subamos y pasemos por Mariejoa.- Dije dejando anonadados a mis amigos.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoo

Nota de la autora: En estos años cada uno ha ido a la isla que fue en la serie de verdad, solo que con un gyojin cada uno. La cicatriz del pecho de Luffy en vez de por Akainu está hecha por un golpe de Gyojin Karate que le dio Jinbe al no creerse que es muy fuerte, fue mas superficial, pero con la misma marca. Zoro tiene la cicatriz de su ojo también. Casi todo es como antes, La lucha con Hody en la isla Gyojin fue igual pero un poco mas complicada al no estar Zoro. Lo único que cambia es que Zoro tiene mejor orientación (solo un poco) y Zoro es mas fuerte que en el anime corriente debido a la guerra y el entrenamiento con Shanks. Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7: Tormenta en el nuevo mundo

Otro capitulo! Estoy enganchada a este Fic, de verdad xD Vuelvo a repetir, escribo muy seguido porque no se si tendré mucho tiempo con el bachillerato y todo eso, a parte odio tener que esperar una eternidad a que suban un capitulo de un Fic, asi que no os hago sufrir a vosotros 3

Ahora vamos con la locura de Zoro de pasar por Mariejoa, a ver si lo consigue xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Pov.: Zoro**

-¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco chico?! Tu querías ver a tus nakamas, así que dime por que cojones te quieres suicidar ahora.- Dijo Jinbe asustado. Shanks me miraba sorprendido, pero soltó una gran carcajada cuando salió de su asombro.

-¡Me encanta este muchacho! Estas loco, como yo, pero tu idea no me parece tan mala. Al fin y al cabo Mariejoa tiene unos tres Kilómetros de ancho. Tres kilometros los puedes correr en un minuto si no te pierdes o te pillan los marines.- Dijo posándo una mano en mi hombro y riendose.- Nosotros podemos lanzar unos cañonazos a la pared del red line para que nos persigan algunos de los marines, pero si te pierdes y tardas mas de tres minutos estas perdido.

-¡¿Pero nadie le va a decir que eso es un suicidio?!- Gritó Jinbe perdiendo los nervios.

-Bueno, Jinbe no creo que tarde mas de una hora en pasar de lado a lado con su velocidad en el agua, así que cuando pase media hora iremos al red line y te podremos lanzar unos diez metros, los demás los tendrás que escalar tu solo, ¿Bien?

-A mi me viene perfecto.- Dije con una sonrisa arrogante.- Jinbe, ve pasando al otro lado, dentro de un rato nos vemos eh.

-¡No voy a participar en esta locura! Yo iré y dejaré un bote al otro lado, pero ni loco dejo que me relacionen con el intruso de Mariejoa.- Dijo enfadado y se tiró al agua.

-Parece que se ha enfadado un poco.- Dijo Shanks riéndose.- Bueno amigo, vamos a brindar por tu entrada en el nuevo mundo, por tu intrusión en Mariejoa y por tu reencuentro con los Mugiwaras. ¡Chico, revolucionarás el mundo!- continuó riéndose pero ahora con una botella de sake en la mano.

Pasada algo mas de media hora bajamos del barco Shanks, Benn, Lucky Roo, Yasopp y yo. Hablé con Yasopp de su hijo por el camino y me pidió que le dijera algo. Cuando vimos el muro rojo que era la red line me puse una túnica oscura con capucha para intentar ocultar mi identidad en mariejoa. Shanks y yo usamos el haki del rey a la vez y la mayoría de guardias se desplomaron. Entonces me despedí y entre todos me lanzaron con gran fuerza. Impacté contra la piedra y hundí mis dedos en ella para empezar a escalar. Se dieron las alarmas y se escucharon disparos de cañones. Shanks había empezado con el ataque y la mayoría de guardias que había en el sitio al que iba a llegar en la cima se fueron en dirección a donde estaban atacando. Cuando estuve arriba golpeé a los pocos guardias que quedaban dejándolos inconscientes y empecé a correr por las calles que formaban esa ciudad sagrada. Me perdí un par de veces y llegué a una plaza que tenía una especie de Phoneglyp blanco en el centro. Allí me paré a mirar por donde podía ir, pero vi que los guardias comenzaban a venir, así que corrí hacia el primer edificio alto que vi y lo empecé a escalar. Escuchaba gritos y alarmas. Cuando estaba casi en la cima de ese edificio vi por la ventana de ese edificio que estaba abierto a cinco ancianos mirándome indiferentemente. Parecían indefensos, pero a la vez muy poderosos y sabios.

-Roronoa Zoro... Así que estabas vivo.- Dijo uno que era Calvo y tenía una espada. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ellos eran el mayor poder del Gobierno mundial, conocidos como el Gorosei. Tenían mucho poder, no sabia si de pelea o de influencia, pero no iba a comprobarlo.

-Los ancianos del Gorosei... Me gustaría ver cuan fuertes sois, pero eso ya lo haré cuando descubramos que esconde el gobierno mundial, Monkey D. Luffy el Rey de los Piratas y yo sea el mejor espadachín del mundo.- dije con una sonrisa arrogante y seguí escalando.

-Muchacho insolente...- Dijo uno de los ancianos con una risa.

Cuando llegué a a cima miré a mi derecha y vi el barco de Shanks. Luego miré a la izquierda y ví como el Sunny emergía del agua a unos tres kilometros de un pequeño bote que había en el agua a medio kilometro del red line. Allí en la cima me quité la capucha y salté al agua al desde allí. Cuando subí al bote me volví a poner la capucha para que no me reconociesen y empecé a remar todo lo rápido que pude esquivando los tiros y los cañonazos que iban dirigidos a mi.

 **Pov.: Luffy**

Se sentía bien volver a estar con mis nakamas. Después de una dura lucha con Hody conseguimos salir de la isla y ahora estábamos emergiendo en el nuevo mundo. Estaba usando el tiempo de Zoro bien y no pensaba perder a otro de mis nakamas. Cuando salimos a la superficie esperaba escuchar la brisa y las olas del nuevo mundo, pero lo que se escuchaba eran gritos cañonazos y alarmas.

-Parece que alguien se ha colado en Mariejoa... Pobre de el.- Dijo Sanji encendiendo su cigarro.

-Hay gente que está loca.- Dijo Nami negado con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quien habrá sido...- Dije pensando.

-Algún suicida, seguro. Ese no saldrá vivo de allí.- Respondió Robin.

Tras unos minutos mirando hacia Mariejoa volvimos a nuestros quehaceres. Esto era el nuevo mundo y debíamos estar atentos a cualquier cosa. Media hora pasó en la que todos hacían sus cosas, hasta que se escuchó un grito en cubierta.

-Se aproxima una tormenta! Preparad todo, recoged las velas y sujetaros!- Gritó Nami mientras empezaba a llover fuertemente y a tronar. Debían ser las nueve y media de la noche, por lo que en la oscuridad todo se hacía algo mas difícil.

 **Pov.: Nami**

Me dirigí a la parte delantera del barco, donde se encontraba el timón. Me caí unas tres veces antes de llegar a la parte delantera, y cuando llegué me dirigía lentamente al timón cuando me quedé congelada. Un hombre alto y robusto acababa de saltar al barco y me miraba fijamente. Pensé atacarle, pero a penas podía moverme sin caerme, así que decidí enderezar el timón y esperar que ese hombre no hiciese nada malo. Llegué al timón y luché por mantenerlo firme, pero con mi fuerza no era suficiente. No podía rendirme, así que cogí el timón con todas mis fuerzas e intenté mantenerlo firme otra vez, pero una gran ola hizo que el timón girase bruscamente y me lanzase con brusquedad al suelo. Esperaba un gran golpe, pero en vez de eso el hombre de la túnica me cogió de la cintura y me puso de pie. Tomó el timón y con gran fuerza lo mantuvo estable con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujetaba.

-Agárrate y dime hacia que dirección giro el timón, Nami.- Dijo con una voz profunda. Me sonaba mucho esa voz, pero no lograba distinguirla. Pude verle la cara y vi que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Su cara me sonaba, pero igual no sabía de quien era.- Nami, despierta y dime que hago con el timón.

-Gíralo 30º a la derecha.- Grité mientras me abrazaba a su brazo para no perder el equilibrio y caerme. Como si el agua estuviese calmada giró el timón suavemente y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Pasaron unos minutos y la tormenta paró. Me solté del hombre misterioso y corría ver que todos los de mi tripulación estuviesen bien. Estaban todos menos Chopper y Luffy.

-¡Se han caído! ¡No veo nada, maldita sea!- Gritó Sanji mirando a todos lados.

-Están allí, Franky apunta con alguna luz hacia allí.- Habló el hombre misterioso con seguridad. Saltó al agua un segundo antes de que Franky apuntase con sus pezones-linterna.

-¿Quien es ese y por que me suena tanto su voz?- Dijo confundido Sanji.

-No lo se, pero nos ha ayudado y sabe nuestros nombres.- Respondí igual de confusa.

Unos segundos después el hombre emergió y lanzó a Chopper a bordo mientras cargaba a Luffy en su hombre y subía con gran facilidad. En cubierta Luffy y Chopper seguían tosiendo agua. Cuando respiraron un poco se levantaron dando gracias a Sanji, pero este confundido negó y señaló a aquel hombre con capucha.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó Luffy confundido. Vi como el hombre se giraba levemente pulsando un pequeño interruptor que encendía una serie de luces que iluminaban la cubierta.

-¿Como sabes que ese interruptor estaba ahi? ¿Por que nos conoces? ¿Quien eres?- Dije ya nerviosa.

La mano de ese hombre fue hacia su cabeza y deslizando la capucha hacia atrás dejó al descubierto su cabeza. Esta tenía un pelo verde muy particular y una cara atractiva. También tenía... ¿Tres pendientes en una oreja? Esa cara... Esa cara es de...

-¡¿Zoro?!- Susurré estupefacta con lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos.

-Hola... Chicos...-Dijo un poco apenado y con una pequeña sonrisa subiendo la cabeza para mirarnos. En ese momento mis lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas y todos nos abalanzamos gritando y llorando su nombre.

Ahora si que estábamos preparados para el nuevo mundo.


	8. Chapter 8: Es bueno tenerte de vuelta

**Pov.: Zoro**

Todos se abalanzaron contra mi a abrazarme llorando. Incluso Sanji me abrazó con un sonrisa y algunas lagrimas. Me sentía en casa. Estaba ya con mi familia. Tras unos minutos empezaron a separarse de mi hasta que solo quedó Luffy. Ahí me sentí mal por haberle fallado. Se separó llorando pero dejó sus manos en mis hombros y empezó a balbucear muchas cosas que no entendía.

-Estas vivo... ¡LO SABIA!- Gritó con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias por volver Zoro...- dijo llorando y volviendo a enrollarse por todo mi cuerpo.

-Vayamos dentro, prepararé sopa y nos contarás que pasó.- Dijo Sanji limpiándose los ojos y corriendo a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina Luffy me soltó para sentarse aun llorando pero con una gran sonrisa a mi lado. Todos sonreían ampliamente menos yo, y eso Nami lo notó.

-Zoro, ¿Que pasa? ¿No te alegras de volver?- dijo apenada mirándome. todos también dejaron de sonreír tanto y me miraron fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

-Si... Claro que me alego, es lo que mas quería hacer. Sois mi familia, pero...- se me quebró la voz cuando iba a hablar sobre Ace, así que decidí sacar la nota que me dio. Todos me miraban fijamente mientras sacaba la nota de una bolsa de plástico que usé para que no se estropease. Todos me miraron fijamente mientras sostenía esa nota ensangrentada en mis manos. Se la di a Luffy y este comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

" _Luffy, hermano, si lees esto significará que estoy muerto._

 _No te apenes por ello, seguro que luché hasta el final en la guerra._

 _Esto que escribo desde esta sucia celda es para desearte suerte en tu viaje_

 _y para hacerte saber que no me arrepiento de nada mas que de no poder_

 _estar a tu lado cuando cumplas tu sueño, porque se que lo harás y me gustaría verlo._

 _Tienes los mejores nakamas que pudiste encontrar y se que te harán_

 _cumplir tu sueño, estoy seguro. No te apenes por mi muerte, ya que he_

 _tenido una vida plena llena de emociones y gente maravillosa._

 _Cumple tus sueños y vive tu vida de la forma que yo lo haría._

 _Libremente._

 _Te quiere, tu hermano, Gol D. Ace_ "

Cuando terminó de leer con lagrimas en los ojos empezó a hablar y pareció muy maduro en ese momento.

-Gol D. Ace... Yo siempre le decía que molaba ser el hijo del Rey de los piratas y usar su apellido. Siempre le intentaba convencer de que lo usase... Lo usó en sus últimos momentos... Por mi... Gracias Zoro... Muchas gracias.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Luffy... Yo... Lo siento. No pude salvarlo... Fui débil...- Dije apenado.

-No es tu culpa, yo también debí estar allí. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar mas de esto, ahora cuéntanos que pasó desde el ataque de Kuma.- Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas y guardando la nota.

Les conté como conocí a los piratas de Shirohige y se sorprendieron cuando les dije que me invitó a su banda y me llamó hijo. También cuando les conté como Coby me salvó la vida y después como Shanks y Mihawk me entrenaron duramente.

-Por cierto Usopp, tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti.- Dije dejando sorprendido a Usopp.- Me dijo que le gustaría conocerte, y que algún día os reuniréis y os contareis todas las aventuras que habéis pasado.- Relaté mientras este empezaba a llorar.- A ver que mas... ah si, a Jinbe se le olvidó que no era un maldito pez como el y no teníamos un barco con recubrimiento, así que no podía pasar por debajo de Mariejoa...

-No me digas que...- dijo Nami asustada.

-Tuve que pasar por arriba.- dije tranquilo mientras todos menos Robin se caían hacia atrás del asiento.- ¿Que hacéis?

-A si que tu eras el suicida.- Dijo Robin tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.- ¿Como es mariejoa y como es que no te atraparon?

-Mmmm... Bueno, es bastante lujosa, muy limpia y cuidada... Me perdí un poco por las calles y llegué a una especie de plaza central en la que había una de esas piedras grandes con garabatos que tu te empeñas tanto en leer, pero esta era blanca, como de mármol.- Dije sorprendiéndola.

-Así que de verdad existe el legendario Poneglyph blanco...- Al ver que todos la mirábamos con caras confusas nos lo explicó.- Existe una leyenda que dice que dos poneglyph blancos son la clave de todo. De toda la historia. Los únicos que contienen toda la información del siglo vacío, los nombres exactos de los reinos que entonces existían y la localización exacta de todas las armas ancestrales y del tesoro de Mariejoa. También se dice que explica cosas sobre el Gorosei que solo ellos saben y sobre el origen de las Akuma no Mi.

-Oh... El Gorosei ese... Esos viejos parecían poderosos y mas viejos de lo que aparentaban, mucho mas. Parecen guardar un secreto enorme.- Dije tranquilamente.

-¡¿Has... Visto... AL GOROSEI?!- Gritaron todos juntos.

-Sip.- dije tranquilamente y volvieron a caerse hacia atrás.- Parecían majos, pero peligrosos. Sobre todo ese de la barba rubia...

-A ver... a ver... a ver... Me estas diciendo que no solo has visto al Gorosei, si no que tambien has hablado con ellos?- Dijo Robin nerviosa.

-Si, bueno, tenía que escalar un edificio para saber donde estaba. Casi en la cima miré por una ventana y allí estaban los cinco. Se sorprendieron de verme vivo y yo les dije que me gustaría comprobar su fuerza...

-¡¿LUCHASTE CONTRA EL GOROSEI?!- Preguntó Robin Estupefacta.

-No, decían que tenían mucho poder, así que decidí que no era momento de comprobar si era verdad, pero les dije que cuando Luffy fuese el Rey y yo el mejor espadachín volveríamos a comprobarlo y a descubrir el secreto que tan bien guardan.- Dije rascándome la nuca.

-O sea, que has entrado en Mariejoa, lo cual ya es difícil. Has estado caminando por sus calles, has visto un Phoneglyp blanco, has visto al Gorosei, has hablado con ellos y les has retado y has salido ileso de territorio sagrado.- Dijo Nami tocándose la barbilla mientras pensaba.- PERO COMO LO CUENTAS TAN TRANQUILO, CACHO DE IMBÉCIL! NADIE HABÍA HECHO NADA ASÍ NUNCA, PORQUE ERA IMPOSIBLE!

-Bueno, pues entonces soy la primera persona que hace todo eso y vive para contarlo... Me siento halagado. Hasta hice reír a uno de esos viejos.- Dije tranquilo.

-Mejor no pregunto, ya es demasiado extraño todo eso. Deberíais ir a dormir, a mi me toca la guardia.- Dijo Nami.

-Es cierto, es tarde, mañana ya nos contarás lo que no hayamos pillado.- Dijo Luffy bostezando.- Mañana haremos una fiesta por tu doble resurrección.- Continuó riendo.

 **Pov.: Nami**

Todos estaban ya dormidos. no se escuchaba nada mas que las olas. Estaba sentada en el césped de cubierta leyendo un libro, pero una fría brisa hizo que temblara un poco de frio y me acurruqué un poco. No me apetecía ir por una manta. Pero entonces una suave capa negra me tapó la espalda. Me asusté un poco al principio, pero luego vi que era Zoro y me calmé.

-Pillarás un resfriado si estas así mucho tiempo, deberías ponerte una camiseta al menos.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-No quería ir a por una manta... gracias.- Permanecimos un momento en silencio mirando las estrellas.- Zoro...

-Hm?

-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos...- Dije refiriéndome a lo de Kuma y Akainu.- Por poco dejo la banda y me voy a mi pueblo...

-¿Por que harías eso?- Dijo girando su cara hacia mi y mirándome fijamente con su ojo.

-Porque cuando Kuma te hizo desaparecer te creíamos muerto y todos nos deprimimos mucho hasta que Luffy nos empujó a seguir. Luego cuando te vimos vivo en la guerra nuestras esperanzas volvieron, pero todo se complicó allí. Ace murió y la conexión se cortó cuando Akainu te iba a matar. pensábamos que habías muerto de nuevo...- Dije notando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.- Era insoportable el pensar que no volvería a verte, y noté mucho tu ausencia en la batalla contra Hody... Siempre me salvas tu, pero esa vez no estabas y me sentía desprotegida...- las lágrimas de derramaron por mis mejillas. El me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarle mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Lo siento... Te prometo que ya no volveré a desaparecer así y que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte...- Susurró suavemente. Luego me soltó la cara y me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelo con delicadeza.- Sabes? Me gusta mas como te queda el pelo largo...- Miré hacía su cara y le vi como el también había cambiado. Quedé sentada encima de su regazo lateralmente. Estiré mi brazo y toqué suavemente la cicatriz de su ojo.

-A mi también me gusta tu nuevo look. Esta cicatriz me gusta, te da un aire peligroso a la par que misterioso.- Dije suavemente mientras pasaba mis dedos desde su cicatriz a su mandíbula, y de esta hasta sus labios. Notaba como me raspaba un poco en los dedos los cortos pelos que conformaban una barba afeitada hará tres días. Me gustaba el nuevo Zoro, todo de el me gustaba. Estaba pasando mis dedos suavemente por sus suaves labios y mirando estos. Cuando subí la mirada a su ojo vi lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro. Nos miramos durante segundos, o quizás horas. El tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra ahora estaba posada en mi mejilla. Mis dedos bajaron de sus labios hasta su barbilla y de su barbilla a su cuello. Paseé mis dedos hasta su nuca y llevé mi otra mano al mismo lugar. Enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello mientras miraba sus labios y veía como se acercaban hasta quedar rozando los míos.

-Nami...- Susurró contra mis labios. Pude notar su cálido aliento y sus suaves labios rozando mínimamente los míos. Me estaba pidiendo permiso con ese susurro. Apreté mis manos tirando levemente de su cabello. Suspiré levemente contra sus labios y le acerqué un poco mas, sintiendo sus labios rozar los míos aun mas. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba que eso jamas podría ocurrir.

-Zoro...- Susurré yo de vuelta, aun sin creerme lo que estaba pasando. Entonces con su mano acercó un poco mas mi cara haciendo que finalmente nuestros labios estuviesen unidos por fin. Era la mejor sensación que he sentido nunca. Nos separamos con los ojos cerrados por falta de aliento y el posó su frente en la mía y sonrió.- Te quiero... Pensé que esto nunca pasaría.- susurre con ojos llorosos de felicidad.

-Y yo a ti Nami... Yo tampoco me creí capaz de hacerlo, pero bueno, al menos el estar separados tanto tiempo ha traído algo bueno...- Susurró y volvió a besarme. Era una sensación fantástica, nunca me cansaría de el.

-Es cierto... algo bueno... a parte de que he aumentado tu deuda por darme esos sustos.- dije sonriendo.- Y da gracias que no te cobro por los besos.- Dije mientras reía.

-Por los besos? Que pasa, a caso no te han gustado?- Dijo sonriente y con un movimiento rápido me volvió a besar, pero mas apasionado esta vez.

-Vale, no te cobraré por eso, pero si por los sustos.- Dije recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, pues habrá que buscar alguna forma de pagar ¿no?- Dijo con una risa y volviéndome a besar.

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Pasamos unas horas abrazados riéndonos de algunos recuerdos graciosos y de esa deuda que teníamos desde Logetown. También nos besábamos de vez en cuando, pero al final ella se quedó dormida apoyada en mi pecho. Me levanté y la llevé al camarote que compartía con Robin. Entré despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Pero vi que Robin estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro con una vela al lado.

-Ehmm... Oh Robin... ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento...- eso fue una pregunta muy estúpida, ya que estaba cómodamente sentada con la luz y era obvio que llevaba despierta un rato.

-No, tranquilo, Zoro.- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas sospechosas Me dirigí a la cama de Nami e intenté abrir las sábanas con ella, pero era muy difícil. Entonces Robin apareció a mi lado dándome un pequeño susto y abriéndolas por mi. La dejé en la cama pero sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi cuello. Entonces Robin también las quitó de allí y dejó sus manos al lado de su cuerpo acurrucado. La tapé despacio con las sábanas y reprimí el impulso de darle un beso en la frente.

-Bu...Bueno, yo me voy ya, buenas noches Robin.- Susurré.

-Buenas noches, Zoro. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. Ah, y felicidades por lo vuestro.- Susurró con una sonrisa misteriosa de esas que me dan escalofríos.

Simplemente asentí levemente. Sabía que estaba mas rojo que un tomate, por lo que me di la vuelta rápido y salí de la habitación , viendo como comenzaba a amanecer. Amanecía en el nuevo mundo.

Amanecía con mis nakamas.


	9. Chapter 9: Poder

Nota de la autora: Bueno, he de reconocer que en los dos últimos capítulos se me ha ido la pinza, pero lo que puse sobre los poneglyph blancos es una de mis teorías mas locas. En este fic pondré algunas de estas teorías locas, pero estas teorías no son las que creo mas posibles. Si queréis puedo hacer una serie de one Shots con algunas de mis teorías o algunas que me digáis vosotros. Muchas gracias por las reviews y vamos con el nuevo capítulo!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOo

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Estaba descansando en la parte delantera del barco cuando noté que había una flota de barcos de la marina delante nuestra. Así era como recibían a los piratas en el nuevo mundo. Noté la presencia de el vicealmirante Momonga. Al parecer venían por nosotros, pero al haber estado en Marineford eso no parecía nada peligroso, a parte estaban lejos. Que se encargasen Luffy y Sanji de ellos, que ya estaban despiertos.

-Zoooroooo.- Dijo Luffy viniendo hasta mi y tirándose encima mio.- Pesca conmigo!. Dijo entusiasmado sin ver los siete barcos de la marina que venía hacia nosotros.

-Vale Luffy, pero primero tendréis que hundir aquellos barcos eh.- Dije abriendo el ojo.

-¡Sanji, la marina!- Dijo un poco apurado.- Oye Zoro ayúdanos!- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y miraba hacia los barcos.

-Bueno... Lo haré pero solo porque Momonga está en aquel barco.- Dije señalando al barco central. Ya peleé con Momonga en la guerra, pero no le di mucha importancia. Ahora por lo menos me entretenía un rato. Me puse de pie en la cabeza del león para que me viese y nos pudiésemos enfrentar. Al parecer me vio e hizo lo mismo que yo. Por lo pronto los disparos no empezarían.- No disparéis aun, ellos no lo harán. Quiero enfrentarme de nuevo a Momonga, si me das el permiso, Capitán.

-¿Quien es Momonga? ¿y por que te tomas esto tan a la ligera?- Preguntó confuso Luffy.

-Es un vicealmirante de la marina contra el que peleé en la guerra. Y me lo tomo tan a la ligera porque solo hay un vicealmirante. Allí estaban los cuatro almirantes, cientos de vicealmirantes y miles de capitanes y marines rasos.- dije recordando aquel infierno que pasé en marineford.

-Está bien, así podré ver cuan fuerte te has hecho.- Respondió sonriente. Todos los tripulantes de iban acercando poco a poco preguntándose por que no atacábamos o huíamos. Luffy explicó lo que iba a hacer y todos me miraron sorprendidos. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca le dí una sonrisa a Nami y a Luffy que me miraban sorprendidos y salté al barco de la marina.

-Roronoa Zoro, al parecer sobreviviste la guerra y a una intrusión en Mariejoa. Reconozco que eso tiene mérito.- Dijo desenfundando su espada y yo mi katana maldita.- Ahora, demonio, luchemos como no pudimos en la guerra.

El atacó primero, con los mismos movimientos que la ultima vez. Yo simplemente esquivé todos sus movimientos con leves movimientos. Todos estaban sorprendidos. No quería mostrar mis verdaderos poderes ahí, así que con un simple movimiento paré su espada con la mía y antes de que se diese cuenta su espada estaba en el suelo y la mía apuntando a su garganta.

-Perdiste.- Dije con una sonrisa arrogante. Con un movimiento preciso corté el navío en dos y volví al Sunny mientras empezaban a lanzarnos cañonazos. Tras esto Luffy y los demás hundieron los demás barcos fácilmente. Se veía que eramos mucho mas fuertes que antes. Antes un vicealmirante nos podría haber hundido, pero ahora ni nos tocaban. Cada vez veía mi sueño mas cercano, y también el de Luffy y los demás. Lo conseguiremos, estoy seguro.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente Zoro! Eres muy fuerte!- Dijo Luffy enrollándose a mi alrededor. Me lo quité de encima apoyándome en la pared en la que estaba descansando antes.

-Ah por cierto, el desayuno está listo.- Dijo Sanji pasando a mi derecha en dirección a la cocina. Luffy, Ussop y Chopper salieron corriendo y los demás fueron pasando en fila a mi derecha. Nami fue la última en pasar, y aproveché eso para cogerla del brazo y atraerla a mi besándola de nuevo sin que nadie nos viese.

-¿Crees que deberíamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto?- Preguntó ella mirándome al ojo.

-De momento creo que si, es decir, ha sido una gran impresión verme volver, si les damos otra al cocinero le dará un ataque.- Dije riéndome.- Pero si tu no quieres esconderlo me da igual.

-Esta bien así de momento.- Dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándome un corto beso.- Vayamos a desayunar.

Con esto nos fuimos juntos a la cocina y al llegar Robin nos dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada pícara que nos puso los pelos de punta.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, aunque todos estaban mas felices de lo habitual, hasta que recibimos una llamada de emergencia desde Punk Hazard. Eso me puso los pelos de punta, ya que Mihawk y Shanks me habían informado de lo sucedido en aquella isla prohibida.

-¿Punk Hazard? ¿Cual es esa isla y que tiene de malo?- Preguntó Nami confusa.

-¿No os habéis enterado?- Pregunté viendo las caras confusas de todos.- Es una isla prohibida... Allí pelearon Aokiji y Akainu por diez días para decidir quien tendría el puesto de Sengoku. Al parecer la batalla fue tan intensa que cambió completamente el clima de esa isla. Por lo que he visto ganó Akainu y Aokiji se fue de la marina para no obedecer sus ordenes. No se nada mas...

-¿Sengoku?- Preguntó Sanji.

-El almirante de flota que se convertía en una especie de buda enorme, no se si lo visteis en la television.

-Si, el viejo que te pegó dos golpes. En ese momento pensé que estabas muerto.- Dijo Usopp

-Yo también lo pensé...- Dije recordando el dolor de la guerra.

-Bueno, entonces rumbo a la isla maldita! - Gritó Luffy entusiasmado.

Todos suspiramos por el exceso de entusiasmo de nuestro capitán, pero sonrientes pusimos rumbo a esa isla con dos climas opuestos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Siento no haber estado escribiendo últimamente, pero los estudios me acaparan casi todo el tiempo :/

Siento deciros que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, es solo un aviso, o información.

He estado pensando en como continuar este fic, ya que no se como acabarlo, por lo tanto no se como ni cuanto seguir con este fic. Tengo mucha inspiración en el, pero se me ocurren cosas que no pegarían con lo que llevo de historia, así que no se bien que hacer :((

Ahora tendria que contar toda la saga de Punk Hazard cambiando algunas cosas, al igual que con dresrossa, pero no seria muy diferente. El problema es que no quiero reescribir esas sagas desde otro punto de vista.

Me he planteado dejarlo y dedicarme solo a escribir fics cortos, como mis dos otros fics. Lo siento, pero es lo que veo mas factible :/


End file.
